


The Hand That Killed the King

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: I finally did it.





	The Hand That Killed the King

Generally, my deaths had never been painful. However, having five hundred pounds of mountain hit me...

It was inconvenient, to say the least. 

I jumped out of the tube, landed on a new body, and started doing a cocky victory dance. At least, for ten seconds before I looked behind me.  

"Where the Hell did Ol' Bonesy go?" I thought semi-aloud. I turned around and walked towards where the equipment always was. That was when I heard a loud crashing ahead. I ran by, stopping for a split second to choose a weapon--luckily, I got to keep the Hand's symmetrical lance. Apparently. 

I picked it up along with a bow and ran ahead. The big red door that had always stood solidly there had been splintered. As I rushed through I saw a massive, skeletal head sink into the lava. 

I immediately turned and walked right out. I wasn't wanting to deal with whatever the hell that was. 

I'd have to figure out what was in there later. But, no. I was more interested in my two latest developments: the ability to detach my head, and the Boss-stem Cell or whatever it was called. 


End file.
